


Mutual Hatred

by Foxtail-chan (TheTinyFoxtail)



Category: Magi - Fandom, Magi: The Kingdom of Magic, Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Anti-Friends, F/M, Friendship, Hatred, Lists, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-21 08:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6045540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTinyFoxtail/pseuds/Foxtail-chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He hated her and she hated him, and that's just the way things were. But maybe not the way they'd always be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mutual Hatred

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! This is basically going to be a combination of their "lists" of reasons why they don't like one another. Next chapter will be Yam, then Sharrkan, then Yam, etc. and perhaps it'll morph in the process and we'll see why they don't exactly hate one another after all. ;3  
> Just a little experiment on my part, but I hope you enjoy! :D

He hated her and she hated him, and that's just the way things were. If you asked anyone who knew them, it was also pretty much the way it'd always been. Yamuraiha and Sharrkan… like oil and water, they just didn't mix.

They were opposites in every sense of the word, clashing in all the wrong areas and strongly standing up for who they were. It wasn't uncommon to see them squabbling in the hallways, at the table while eating, in the streets of Sindria. Wherever they went, they fought, and it seemed every topic under the sun was fair game for their arguments.

If you asked one of them exactly what or why they disliked the other, there was no hesitance in their answers. They had lists, so absolute and lengthy that it almost seemed they spent their free time composing them.

Because they really did hate each other, and they had reason after reason why. And yet for some reason, a reason beyond them, whenever they'd spout off that list of reasons, the person listening would usually say in the end that they perhaps didn't hate each other as much as they thought they did. And with a smile, they'd say that maybe they weren't as opposite as they thought they were.


	2. Warrior

She hated that he was a warrior. A stupid toy soldier that did what he was told like a child oblivious to the world around them. There were hundreds of thousands of soldiers in the world that acted as pawns and something disposable to their commander. The only upper hand they had was that they were in great numbers. Alone? They were weak and worthless.

Granted, Sharrkan was a General and fought alone quite often, but still, without Sinbad's help he was just nothing more than a pedestrian soldier you could buy for a dime a dozen.

She hated that despite being so ordinary and apparently not realizing it, he was so cocky and uncivilized. His speech was harsh and his actions were savage. Like any warrior he enjoyed the fight and the blood that spilled along with it like some mangy dog that had never been taught how to behave.

He was violent, uncontrolled, and as dull as the tarnished blade he wielded.

Of all things, he boasted about being a swordsman, a warrior, and actually had the audacity to put down something as cultured as her magic. And _that's_ what she absolutely hated most about it.


	3. Wizard

He hated that she was a wizard. So haughty and uppity about her spells and how she'd gone to a fancy school to learn them. She'd skated by in life just because of that. Just because she'd happened to be close to the headmaster, and happened to be a natural. She hadn't had to work for anything in life because of that. It was all luck.

She said it was skill and that being a wizard took a lot of concentration and finesse. Pft. Yeah, right. All she had to do was wave her little stick and something happened. At least his movements were precise and strong enough that he didn't have to rely on anything but his strength or anyone but himself.

Her? If she was in a pinch and by chance _did_ have that little stick taken away, she was worthless. She couldn't fight for herself no matter how feisty she was. She'd be doomed the minute anyone came close to her.

And yet she'd huff and flick her hair over her shoulder when she talked about what she was, like she was in some upper class that mere mortal warriors wouldn't understand. Personally, he thought being a wizard was cowardly. Maybe she said she relied on her "smarts" to get her through battle, but really, he knew it was just luck. There was no way there was anything inside of that thing she called a head but cobwebs and air.

But it seemed she never understood that being a wizard made her look spineless when it came to actual battle, or that it was such a fluff way to take down enemies. There was no pride in being a wizard, and yet she acted like it was the most sought-after thing in the world. As if she were chosen and gifted and better than him and his comrades. And _that's_ what he hated about it most.


	4. Weaponry

She hated that he boasted about a stupid piece of metal like it was something made by a god. What was so special about a blade? Any magic could cut right through it and he'd be left defenseless and defeated.

He bragged far too much about the "usefulness" of swords and handcrafted weapons. Bull crap. They weren't useful at all, and too brutal and unclean for her tastes. Magic was far more civilized and could best any weapon with ease… Not that she'd ever actually been able to defeat him with magic… but still, it was highly superior.

Magic rendered hundreds incapacitated in an instant but a sword? Only one opponent at a time. He was so battle-hungry and harsh and _cocky_ about his sword skills that it only proved her point further in the inferiority of blades. He could jab at the air on his own and call it "training" but really it just made him look like a fool.

Just as a swordsman was common, so was a sword. Hell, she could probably even make one and she'd had no training whatsoever. They were so common. You could buy them dirt cheap on the streets. They were a commoner's weapon. What people bought to keep in their houses for worst case situations so they'd have _something_ to defend themselves with. They weren't something that should actually be a weapon of _choice_. 

What's worse was that swords worked in two ways: stabbing or slicing. Did he actually enjoy impaling others? Did he actually _enjoy_ running head-first into battle and knowing he'd be splattered with the blood of his enemies at the end, all at his own direct hand? She would shiver at the thought.

So uncivilized. So brutal. So common. And he wasn't even bright enough to realize it.


	5. Magic

He hated that she used magic. Being a wizard was bad, but what was worse was the actual magic she casted. It was so sneaky, so unpredictable, and so… underhanded. Conjuring something out of nothing and then using it as a tactic against the enemy seemed seriously sketchy to him.

It was almost like cheating and undeniably deceitful. She bragged that she could take out a hundred men with one spell, without even touching them. To him, that was something that was definitely _not_ worth bragging about. Not even touching them and taking them down? What the hell was so special about that? It wasn't even her who was doing it, it was whatever spell that she casted.

And what was worse was that she chose _water_ magic as her specialty. All the deceitfulness of magic aside, she seriously could've picked something else, something much better, something rather than _water_ as what she used the most. Seriously, they lived on an island. They were surrounded by the stuff. She could've picked something more powerful than just water.

To him she highly resembled a whale though, so perhaps water was what she was supposed to be surrounded by. Yes, a beluga whale who splashed around and then laughed when she just happened to take out some enemies in the process.

She didn't realize that with just a few swift movements of a sword he could cut right through that magic that she called "indispensable" and "unbeatable". Had she beaten him yet? No. So why the hell did she call it unbeatable? Granted, he hadn't beaten her yet either… but that wasn't the point. The point was that she used magic, a force that made his eyes roll and his throat gag.

_Magic_. So underhanded. So overrated. So weak. And she was too uppity and full of herself to even realize it.


	6. Alibaba

She hated how he bragged about his protégé. Hell, Alibaba _wasn't_ even technically his protégé, but with the way he'd brag on and on about him you'd never know it. Alibaba was his own man, chosen by a Magi to be a king. He was just there for the swordsmanship lessons and honestly Yamuraiha doubted that he'd be able to learn anything from Sharrkan anyway. He'd probably leave Sindria worse off than when he'd arrived.

She'd seen them train together before. Sharrkan took Alibaba "under his wing" but there really wasn't a day that went by when he didn't insult him. He'd scoff at how he wielded his sword, he'd shake his head and say there was no hope for him, among many other very personal insults that Yamuraiha wasn't sure if he meant or not. After all, he'd turn right around and strut around talking about how an upcoming King was his little pupil and he was so proud of him and doubted anyone would be able to defeat him when he was through training.

Of course these comments were only made in private, more specifically in private with the Seven Generals… and more specifically aimed at _her_ and only said to make her jealous, she guessed. Which she was definitely _not_. 

Part of her wished he'd shut up about it, and part of her wished he'd stop being so damn harsh on Alibaba during their sessions. Part of her was disgusted by how uppity he was about teaching someone to swing around a piece of metal, and part of her really felt bad for Alibaba, having to deal with him and his annoying attitude and face all day. But really the biggest part of her was routing for Alibaba… or rather routing for him to, during one of their daily training sessions, whack him hard in the head and maybe jolt some common sense and decency into him.


	7. Aladdin

He hated how she bragged about her student. She'd prattle on at dinner about training a _Magi_ of all mages. That she, a "mere mage" was training a Magi, a magician who would help lead the world. It was her mock-humility that got him the most. It was clear that she was quite nearly out of her mind with pride that she had been given the authority to train a magician who would have a hand in the creation of the next generation of leaders.

Sharrkan seriously doubted her sanity. First of all, Aladdin was a Magi by nature, blessed by the Rukh and so naturally talented that he doubted he even needed her training. Second, he was just some little perverted kid with a wicked sense of humor; hardly something to brag about. And third, he knew for a _fact_ that she did _not_ speak so highly of him during their lessons.

She'd curse at him, cast hexes and spells of punishment on him for every perverted comment he'd make and every moment he made a quick grab for one of her boobs. She'd rave and rant and ask why _this_ was the one Magi she'd been stuck with, and that she could train him for a year and not be any further than they were on day one with his distractions and lack of focus.

But then they'd be together and she'd jab him in the side with her elbow and hiss about some amazing spell that Aladdin had done and that the only reason he'd been able to cast it was because of _her_ teaching. And then she'd mention something about her having a hand in blessing the Kings that Aladdin would pick in the future. Although Sharrkan seriously doubted she had _any_ influence on that whatsoever.

Part of him wished she'd just shut up about it, and part of him wished that someone would take the stick out of her ass and she'd stop bragging about it. Part of him was disgusted at how uppity she was about something as frivolous as swinging around a piece of wood and hoping it'd do something to the enemy, and part of him wished that someone would step in and say that Magi's had a knack for these things and it really wasn't any of her doing. But really the biggest part of him was routing for Aladdin… or rather, routing for him to either embarrass her into being humble, or hitting her with some spell that'd knock her back down to size.


	8. Quiet

She hated how quiet he could be. Don't get her wrong, he was probably the most pompous, outspoken, annoying, _pain in her ass_ that had ever walked the planet and even just the _sound_ of his voice could carry like no other… but he was also sometimes quiet. In the most annoying of ways.

They bickered like true rivals and she was probably one of the most outstanding arguers of all time. She had a comeback for everything and no matter what he threw at her, she could send him back a curveball. Or, at least… _usually_ it went that way. Sometimes they'd be arguing for so long she forgot what they'd been talking about and suddenly she found herself tongue-tied and unable to spit out a cutting remark. She'd stumble over her words and try to come up with a new insult and ultimately… she'd fail. He wouldn't mock her… instead he'd stay quiet, giving her that cocky know-it-all look that said he knew he'd won their fight.

Or maybe she'd say something really spot-on in their fight and she was proud of her comeback. And there he'd sit, eyebrows raised as if she'd just said an insult that was actually really telling about her _own_ personality. She'd scramble and replay what she'd said, trying to figure out if it'd been too insensitive or too harsh or inaccurate or _something_ and before she could figure out what it was he'd have shaken his head, tsking at her and leaving her in complete silence as if he was the better person and just dignifying her with words would be disgraceful. In all reality he was running from the fight because he knew he couldn't win… Or at least that's what she told herself.

Yes, she hated his silence in all the most inopportune times that gave him the upper hand. But she also hated how silent he was about things that actually mattered. Maybe it was an injury he'd sustained in a recent battle that was still plaguing him, or maybe it was something weighing on his conscience, or maybe it was a worry he had that was really worth voicing. Whatever it was, at least around her, he always stayed quiet. She never knew what was _really_ going on. And it wasn't like she ever felt as if she could ask, either… or voice any lingering concerns… because he wouldn't ever let on, instead flicking her on the forehead and calling her a name, his walls up and impenetrable from where she stood.


End file.
